Astronaut: ReFlying
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Peter Parker é um aluno comum, conformado em fazer parte da base da piramide escolar: um nerd sempre perseguido pelo valentão. Mas essa é a ordem natural do selvagem sistema colegial dos EUA. Pois tudo muda de figura quando Peter, fotógrafo do jornal a escola, recebe a tarefa de conseguir imagens dos novos alunos transferidos... Spideypool
1. Chapter 01

**Título:** Astronaut: ReFlying  
 **Autora:** Kaline Bogard  
 **Beta** : Agnostic  
 **Fandon:** Marvel  
 **Casal:** Spideypool (Spider-man/Deadpool)  
 **Classificação:** +16  
 **Gênero:** yaoi, shoujo ai, humor, romance, drama, e mil outras coisas que surgirem na minha cabeça porque sacumé...

 **Direitos Autorais:** Os personagens pertencem em sua maioria a Marvel. Não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas a satisfação de ver a reação dos leitores. Feito de fã para fãs.

 **Observações:**

 **01** \- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de poderes incríveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

 **02** – Sou péssima em lemons, mas a Agnostic linda-maravilhosa às vezes faz uns pra mim e eu entro em coma. Então oremos pra ela fazer um pra essa fanfic /esperança

 **03** – Meio que se passa no ambiente de uma história que eu escrevi em 2012 (Pasmem). Não é preciso ler a anterior pra entender esta, mas caso sinta curiosidade, fica o link: .br/historia/223758/Astronaut/.

 **Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Astronaut: ReFlying**

 **Kaline Bogard**

 _Capítulo 01_

A vida nada mais é do que a soma de pequenas coisas, rotineiras, pré-concebidas. Rituais diários que, a não ser que você seja uma pessoa excepcional, te tornarão mais um na multidão, com uma existência ordinária.

Ordinária, mas não ruim.

É como acordar pela manhã e seguir um ritual que nunca muda. Um ritual que continuará em escala maior: nascer, estudar, socializar, trabalhar, casar, ter filhos, se realizar, morrer. Descansar.

Nem sempre na mesma ordem, nem sempre igual para todos.

Essa certeza torna tudo mais fácil. Porque as perspectivas, por maiores e melhores que sejam, nunca vão levar para muito longe disso.

E Peter Parker sentia-se confortável com essa certeza. Mas nada para o garoto era fácil: o destino adorava dificultar tudo o que fosse possível. O Colegial não seria assim tão ruim, caso estivesse com os dois melhores amigos desde sempre: Gwen Stacy e Harry Osborn.

Os três eram o "Trio Dourado" desde os primeiros anos do Fundamental. E os apelidos iam além: chamavam Peter de "Hermione", por ele ser um _nerd_ que respondia todas as perguntas feitas (até as não feitas...) pelos professores. Harry era o "Weasly", obviamente por ser totalmente o contrário: incrivelmente rico. E Gwen era a "Potter" porque era o apelido que sobrara!

Estudar com eles fazia o bullying e as perseguições causadas por valentões muito mais faceis de suportar. Peter era um dos alvos preferidos. Algo em sua aparência e seu jeito parecia atrair o pior tipo para pegar-lhe no pé.

Estava acostumado aos empurrões, aos cadernos jogados, as horas trancado no armário, ocasionais óculos entortados... ofensas. E um mar de desagradáveis interações no qual Peter poderia se afogar lentamente, se não fosse a presença dos amigos.

Mas o apoio agora acabara.

Os pais de Gwen passavam por um divórcio complicado e sua mãe voltara para o Estado da Virginia. Agora só se falariam pelas redes sociais. E o pai de Harry resolvera que o filho deveria terminar os estudos em um colégio particular, para que tivesse maiores chances de acessar uma boa faculdade como Harvard ou o MTI, locais que apenas a influencia e fortuna Osborn não garantiam uma vaga se Harry não tivesse um currículo minimamente aceitável.

E, como resultado das mudanças, Peter Parker se viu sozinho para estudar todo o colegial.

A escola não era tão ruim quanto pensou que seria. Embora o período estivesse apenas no começo. Assim que tudo se acalmasse, Peter previa tempos ruins, ou "tempos rotineiros". Ou talvez não.

Havia um diferencial naquele colégio, que notara desde o primeiro dia: um grupo bem inusitado de pessoas, com o qual ninguém botava banca. E que não representavam o estereotipo popular do jogador e seus amigos. Um grupo beirando ao nerd, que, mesmo assim, não vira sendo provocados até o momento. Eles se autointitulavam "Avengers".

Tal grupo chamou a atenção de Peter, que pouco a pouco tentava aproximar-se deles, e talvez conseguisse, já que (o mundialmente conhecido) Tony Stark e Bruce Banner estavam no grupo e no clube de ciências, um dos quais Peter pegara requisição para entrar.

Esse era o cenário atual na vida do garoto. E foi nesse cenário que o dia que mudaria toda a vida de Peter Parker começou.

Ele acordou cedo como sempre. Saltou da cama, passou pelo banheiro e desceu para a cozinha onde sua tia já preparava o café. Morava com os tios desde que se dava por gente, já que os pais morreram quando ainda era muito jovem. Sequer se lembrava deles. O Tio, esposo de tia May, falecera de um modo trágico recentemente, uma ferida aberta do qual evitavam falar.

— Bom dia, tia May — foi falando ao pegar o prato com torradas, ovos e bacon.

— Bom dia, Peter. Teve uma boa noite?

— Hum. Humhum hum? — ele respondeu de boca cheia.

— Sim, eu também. Obrigada e melhore esses modos. — a mulher bronqueou não falando a sério — Hoje vou fazer hora extra. Você acha que pode se encontrar comigo as nove horas?

— Claro, deixa comigo — a resposta veio rápida. Aquelas ruas não eram seguras durante a noite para uma velha senhora como a tia May. Ou para qualquer pessoa. O arranjo vinha desde os tempos de tio Ben, quando ele se revezava com o sobrinho na tarefa de buscá-la.

— Obrigada, Peter.

O garoto respondeu com um sorriso enquanto lambia um restinho de geleia de amendoim que sujava-lhe o dedão. Terminou passando-o pela blusa com estampa do Lanterna Verde, um dos seus heróis preferidos.

— Preciso ir.

— Tenha um bom dia.

— A senhora também.

Peter desejou antes de voltar para o quarto e pegar a mochila e a máquina fotográfica semiprofissional, último presente de tio Ben e um dos seus maiores tesouros, o qual pendurou no pescoço.

Caminhou sem pressa até o ponto e aguardou alguns minutos até o ônibus escolar passar e ele entrar. Avançou pelo corredor, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao lugar de sempre, alguém colocou o pé a sua frente e ele tropeçou. Por pouco não caiu, irritando-se ao ouvir as risadas do grupo de populares que sempre dominava o meio do veículo.

Não caiu na provocação, seria pior.

Ao chegar ao fundo do ônibus teve uma desagradável surpresa: seu lugar de sempre estava ocupado! Era um aluno que nunca vira antes, tinha certeza. O cara sentava-se próximo a janela e olhava distraído para fora. Não podia ver muito dele, graças ao capuz que usava sobre a cabeça. Ainda que sentado, Peter podia dizer que era uma pessoa alta, pois ele parecia exprimido entre os bancos como os mais altos costumam ficar.

Desconhecia totalmente tal pessoa.

Deduziu sabiamente que era melhor procurar outro lugar a comprar briga com alguém logo pela manhã. Sobretudo alguém a quem ignorava qualquer informação.

Em silêncio (e em paz) Peter sentou-se duas fileiras a frente do seu banco preferido e suspirou. Ótima maneira de começar o dia. Podia dizer adeus ao habito adquirido.

oOo

A primeira aula da manhã foi uma das preferidas de Peter. Era aula de Estudos Sociais com o professor Murdock. Peter achava impressionante o fato dele ser completamente cego e conseguir preparar excelentes materiais para a aula e dominar a classe melhor do que muitos outros professores. Sala sempre ficava em silêncio e pouquíssimos se atreviam a (tentar) bagunçar durante a aula. Pelo menos no 1B do Senior, a sala de Peter.

A segunda aula era de Inglês com a senhorita Monroe. Uma mulher com um charme natural tão encantador e voz tão envolvente que não precisava esforçar-se muito para ter a atenção da turma.

Foi na hora do almoço que o golpe da realidade atingiu Peter Parker, de um jeito que ele não tinha muitas maneiras de se defender. Seguia sozinho para o refeitório, pensando em comer algo rápido antes de passar na sala do Clube de Ciências para entregar sua inscrição, quando foi interceptado por uma ruiva escultural, de sorriso muito límpido. Mary Jane Watson.

— Olá, Peter!

— O-olá... — ele sempre se engasgava na forte presença daquela garota. E as vezes se perdia nas incontáveis sardas que marcavam o rosto perfeito. Eram lindinhas...

— Ótimo que está preparado como sempre — ela apontou a maquina fotográfica que ele levava no pescoço — Tenho uma tarefa pra você.

A afirmação se referia ao fato de Peter ter entrado para o jornal do colégio, o qual estava aos cuidados de Mary Jane, como aluna do terceiro ano senior. Ele quase era o fotografo oficial, já que o anterior havia se formado. Precisava apenas passar pela fase de testes.

— O que aconteceu? — a curiosidade despertou seus instintos.

— Nosso diretor assinou um acordo com o lado filantropo da S.H.I.E.L.D., essa manhã nós temos dois alunos novos matriculados. Alunos que são pura encrenca! Quero lançar uma notícia bombástica amanhã, coisa de primeira capa. E você vai me arrumar as fotos. É a sua última tarefa antes de entrar pra equipe.

— Alunos problema...? — de alguma forma aquilo não agradou nem um pouco ao rapaz. Seu sexto sentido nunca se enganava ao avisá-lo do perigo — Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

— Furos jornalísticos são sempre uma excelente ideia! — Mary Jane sorriu daquele jeito que acelerava o coração de Peter e o derretia todo.

— T-tudo bem. Quem são os alunos?

Ela pegou um papelzinho do bolso apertado da calça e entregou para Peter. Então o sorriso radiante tornou-se algo entre piedoso e benevolente:

— Jessica Jones e Wade Wilson. Boa sorte.

Peter Parker soube, com toda a certeza do mundo, que aquilo ia "dar ruim"...


	2. Chapter 02

**Astronaut: ReFlying**

 **Kaline Bogard**

 _Capítulo 02_

 _Ela pegou um papelzinho do bolso apertado da calça e entregou para Peter. Então o sorriso radiante tornou-se algo entre piedoso e benevolente:_

 _—_ _Jessica Jones e Wade Wilson. Boa sorte._

 _Peter Parker soube, com toda a certeza do mundo, que aquilo ia acabar ruim..._

" _Não precisa fotografar os dois..._ ", a voz melodiosa de Mary Jane ecoava na mente de Peter. " _Se conseguir uma boa foto de um deles já está ótimo. Depois disso eu direciono a reportagem._ "

Tal decisão facilitava e muito a vida do garoto. Ele definiu que seria mais simples conseguir uma foto da Jones, já que meninas eram menos complicadas. Com essa moda de selfie ela podia gostar de posar, quem sabe?

Como não conhecia nenhum dos dois, e o colégio era enorme, precisava traçar um plano de ação. Um que juntasse o útil ao agradável: começaria pelo refeitório, lugar onde todos os alunos passavam pela hora do almoço. E onde poderia, finalmente comer!

Passou apenas pela área dos armários, para pegar a câmera fotográfica antes de ir ao refeitório.

Mal entrou e foi bombardeado pelo zumzumzum de vozes animadas. Era como se invadisse uma grande colméia humana, da qual não fazia parte do jeito que deveria.

Enquanto pegava algo pra comer, ia analisando todas as mesas: reconheceu o grupo dos populares, cheio de estrelas do time de basquete. Viu a mesa dos góticos, dos baderneiros, da elite, dos nerds, ou melhor, _Avengers_. Visão que o fez lembrar que precisava entregar o formulário de inscrição para Tony Stark.

Por fim, acabou sentando-se em uma mesa com três pessoas que desconhecia, de anos diferentes. Claramente os excluídos de algumas salas que não conversavam entre si, pois não tinham nada em comum, além do fato de serem judiados e afastados do convívio pelos colegas.

Enquanto comia, Peter observava as outras pessoas. Não reconheceu ninguém que se encaixasse no estereotipo de "aluno problema", muito menos um rosto novo que se destacasse entre os demais. Como a hora do almoço passava depressa, resolveu comer mais rápido e circular entre as dependências da escola "caçando" o alvo. Também daria uma olhada nas redes sociais para descobrir alguma informação. Mary Jane descartara a possibilidade de usar imagens do Facebook ou similar. A repórter queria em "ambiente apropriado", ou seja, dentro do colégio. Para que o impacto fosse maior...

Antes que terminasse qualquer uma de suas intenções, Peter se deu conta de que o refeitório ia aquietando gradativamente, até que um silêncio incomodo e anormal acabasse com as conversar paralelas.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou em volta, tentando entender o que acontecera. E a resposta à sua dúvida caminhava pelo corredor do meio do refeitório, indiferente a toda atenção que atraia. Uma garota impressionante, mais alta do que a média feminina norte-americana, de cabelo longo e negro e pele pálida, metida em uma jaqueta de couro preto e coturnos que já tinham visto dias bem melhores.

Não precisou de uma segunda olhada para Peter entender que aquela só podia ser a tal Jessica Jones, que até era bonita; mas com uma aura tão sinistra ao seu redor que acabava tornando-se assustadora.

A medida que ela avançava até o balcão, as conversas voltaram com força total, deixando claro que Jones virou o assunto em todas as rodinhas de alunos. Ou quase todas, já que a mesa em que Peter estava continuou em silêncio.

Jessica pegou apenas uma fruta e saiu do refeitório.

Peter esperou o tempo de terminar de beber o próprio suco antes de ir atrás dela. E esses meros instantes foram o suficiente para que seu alvo sumisse das vistas. Ela não estava em lugar algum do pátio externo. E Peter não fazia idéia de para que lado ela poderia ter seguido.

Olhou as horas no celular e decidiu que valia a pena rodar por ali a esmo, ainda tinha algum tempo antes do segundo período de aulas e das aulas opcionais. Por isso investigou a área do gramado e do ginásio. Refletiu sobre rondar o banheiro feminino e rapidamente desistiu de fazê-lo. Já apanhava sem fazer nada, não estava nas metas do ano ganhar fama de pervertido por ficar na porta de um toalete com a máquina fotográfica.

Sem opção voltou para a classe, levando a câmera consigo.

O segundo período se arrastou com lentidão quase sobrenatural. Peter ficava cada vez mais ansioso em completar aquela tarefa e isso alterava sua percepção de tempo.

Aproveitou para terminar um exercício rapidamente, assim podendo usar o celular e tentar descobrir algo sobre Jones ou mesmo o tal Wilson, contudo não encontrou nada, fato que o fez lembrar-se de que ambos estavam associados a S.H.I.E.L.D., ou seja, aquela instituição poderia ter apagado tudo sobre eles? Era de conhecimento mundial que possuíam as garras nos mais variados campos do saber humano, inclusive cientifico. Principalmente militar.

Acabou balançando a cabeça e espantando as teorias da conspiração. O mais certo era que, talvez, os dois alunos-problema não fossem tão problemáticos a ponto de virar hashtag no Twitter.

O fim da aula trouxe consigo o fim do tormento de Peter. Assim que o sinal soou, ele ergueu-se da carteira e foi um dos primeiros a deixar a sala. Alcançou o armário pra guardar o material, mas antes que o abrisse, alguém o empurrou contra a porta de modo a bater o rosto no aço.

— Presta atenção por onde anda, Parker! — Flash debochou, fazendo os amigos rirem, antes de o seleto grupo seguir pelo corredor.

Peter ajeitou os óculos, exibiu uma careta ao tocar no nariz dolorido. Não respondeu a provocação, resignando-se a abaixar para recolher os livros que caíram de sua mão. Os outros alunos não interferiram, alguns penalizados com a cena. Outros felizes por não serem a vítima.

Com um pouco de raiva, Peter pegou um requerimento impresso, que estava sobre a pilha de cadernos, por fim enfiou os livros no armário. Não era covarde, mas também não era burro ou suicida. Revidar Flash, principalmente quando ele estava cercado pelos amiguinhos, equivalia-se a pedir uma surra de parar no hospital. Era isso que o loiro encrenqueiro queria, por isso provocava.

Ambos estavam no primeiro ano do senior, apenas em turmas diferentes. Seria uma longa caminhada até a formatura para entrar naquela guerra de forma leviana.

Bateu a porta do armário e afastou-se dali. Ia para o espaço dos laboratórios, entregar a inscrição do clube de ciências. Somente depois disso tentaria encontrar Jessica Jones e tirar a bendita foto para o jornal.

O fluxo de alunos já diminuira bastante, todos indo para as aulas opcionais. Peter contava que os novos alunos estivessem em fase de adaptação, provavelmente ainda sem fechar a grade curricular do ano letivo, teria boas brechas de encontrá-los por aí. Iria cabular o resto da tarde, ainda que não gostasse de fugir das aulas. Mas não perderia créditos, afinal de contas.

Quis o destino, o acaso, a sorte (quem sabe falta dela) ou qualquer outra justificativa para o que aconteceu em seguida; que os planos de Peter Parker mudassem novamente. Mal chegara ao final do corredor e uma figura cortou seu caminho. Um rapaz alto, meio escondido pelo moletom com capuz.

Em segundos o reconheceu como o mesmo cara que sentara no seu lugar rotineiro no ônibus. E aí veio o golpe da realidade, oportunamente chamado nos velhos tempos de "cair a ficha". Aquele desconhecido só podia ser Wade Wilson!

Tomando uma súbita decisão, resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade e começou a segui-lo.


	3. Chapter 03

**Astronaut: ReFlying**

 **Kaline Bogard**

 _Capítulo 03_

Enquanto seguia o suposto Wade Wilson pelo corredor, Peter conseguiu tirar duas ou três fotos das costas dele, aproveitando o caminhar distraído. Supôs que o outro rapaz seguia para algum dos laboratórios de estudo dirigido, dado o rumo que seguia. Entretanto, Wade acabou desviando e saindo na área gramada do colégio.

Pelo percurso encontraram alguns alunos e Peter sentiu-se um pouco estranho por agir daquela forma fugidia. Mas quais as chances de pedir uma foto e conseguir? Menos de zero, com certeza! Atrasou um pouco mais os passos para não ficar tão evidente que seguia outro estudante.

Pouco a pouco Peter foi mudando de idéia. Wilson (ou a pessoa que ele desconfiava ser Wade Wilson) parecia mais em uma espécie de reconhecimento de toda a área do colégio, porque ao invés de parar em alguma sala, simplesmente ia andando por ali. Se continuasse assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde um dos inspetores acabaria interceptando um dos dois.

Então a tese de que o garoto fazia um reconhecimento caiu por terra quando passaram pelo mesmo corredor pela terceira vez, antes de sair pela terceira vez na área do gramado. Peter percebeu que talvez o outro estivesse perdido! Deveria oferecer ajuda? Ou isso deixaria claro que estivera na cola de cada um de seus passos desde três voltas atrás?

Peter foi salvo do impasse pelo próprio alvo de seu interesse. O outro garoto parou de andar e virou-se na direção de Peter, o jeito como ele cruzou os braços fez com desconfiasse que fora descoberto. Tentou sondar a expressão alheia, mas o capuz encobria-lhe os olhos e lançava uma sombra sobre quase todo o seu rosto.

Resignado, soltou a câmera e a deixou cair contra o peito antes de avançar sem pressa alguma até o garoto que estivera seguindo. A primeira coisa que notou foram os lábios finos comprimidos em contrariedade. Um milésimo de segundo depois se deu conta de que pele daquele rapaz era... estranha. Toda estigmatizada com o que lembravam cicatrizes de queimadura. Isso tornava sua idade difícil de definir, algo ao redor de dezoito anos.

— O-olá — conseguiu vencer a surpresa e encontrar a própria voz. Coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

— Olá — a resposta veio neutra.

— Sou Peter Parker — estendeu a mão sem esperança alguma de ter o cumprimento respondido. Na verdade, já sentia a dor do soco que levaria por agir como um espião amador.

Contra todas as expectativas, recebeu de volta um vigoroso aperto de mão!

— Prazer, Petey Parker. Sou Wade Wilson. Pode me chamar de Wade — ao ouvir aquilo Peter quase soltou um "bingo" por sua brilhante dedução. Apesar disso, não evitou corrigir erro:

— É Peter.

— Petey.

— Não, Peter com "r" no final!

— Ah, claro! Prazer Peteycomerrenofinal — o referido franziu as sobrancelhas, tinha algo errado ali... mas antes que tentasse explicar veio a pergunta que temia — Por que estava me seguindo?

— Ah... pensei que estava perdido — tentou desconversar.

— Não, só andei a toa pra tirar a prova de que estava atrás de mim. Não conheço você. Acredite: eu lembraria se já tivesse visto esse rostinho antes. Não lembraria? Claro que a gente lembraria!

Ao ouvir o monólogo Peter sentiu-se um nível mais confuso, sem entender muito da situação.

— Tenho... certeza de que a gente não se conhece — acabou por afirmar. A frase ganhou a atenção de Wade outra vez.

— E o que você quer?

— E-eu estava tentando tirar uma foto sua pro jornal do colégio — explicou apontando a câmera. Peter era ótimo em inventar mentiras excelentes, mas tinha um grande problema na hora de contá-las. Nunca dava certo, principalmente sob pressão.

— Ah — Wade soou desinteressado — E por que não pediu?

Pela primeira vez no dia o garoto sentiu encher-se de esperança. Acabou sorrindo sem que pudesse evitar.

— Posso tirar uma foto sua?

— Não.

O sorriso morreu tão rápido quanto veio. Peter sentiu-se meio idiota.

— Cara... isso foi maldade.

Foi a vez de Wade sorrir largo.

— Não gosto de _paparazzi_. Nem de dar entrevista.

— Não quero te entrevistar. Eu só sou... — sua frase acabou sendo cortada.

— Mas se fossemos bons amigos eu talvez deixasse você tirar umas fotos com prazer.

Peter balançou a cabeça. Aquele cara devia ter um parafuso a menos.

— Preciso da foto pra hoje. Eu não acho que possamos virar amigos em tão pouco tempo e só por causa disso.

— Mas é um começo, não? — Wade deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

O outro analisou a situação por um instante. Estava recebendo uma proposta de amizade de um jeito bem inusitado. Mas não era errado, era? Wade Wilson era um dos alunos-problema, porém não o tratara com hostilidade ou violência. E as brincadeiras vieram todas inofensivas. Além disso, não era como se fossem virar BFF de uma hora para outra. Como Wade dissera: seria apenas o começo.

— Tudo bem. Podemos ser amigos — ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz.

— Assim que se fala, garoto. Passa o número do seu celular e anota o meu aí. Amigos precisam ter um jeito de entrar em contato. Quero compartilhar o que eu tenho de melhor com você — e terminou a frase puxando o próprio aparelho telefônico do bolso.

Peter não viu grandes problemas em atender o pedido. Em menos de um minuto trocaram os números. Por fim, segurou a maquina fotografia com as mãos.

— Posso tirar a foto agora?

— Não.

— Mas... mas... — a segunda negativa pegou Peter de surpresa. Sentiu-se feito de besta em tempo recorde!

— Sabe como é, Petey. Questão de Direitos Autorais do papai aqui.

— Direito de Uso de Imagem — devolveu aborrecido.

Wade deu de ombros.

— Vou indo. Já perdi uma aula por sua culpa. Depois vai ter que me compensar por isso — enfiou as mãos no bolso do moletom e começou a se afastar.

— O quê?!

— A gente se fala, baby boy.

— Não me chame assim — Peter não conseguiu evitar responder com rancor.

— A gente se fala, baby girl.

— Wade! — elevou a voz para se fazer ouvir pelo outro que entrava no prédio escolar. Uma gargalhada cristalina foi a única resposta que teve — Droga!

No fim das contas Peter desistiu das fotos, tanto de Wade quanto da Jones. Resignado com o fracasso, foi até a sala que a equipe do jornal usava como base para as suas publicações.

Contudo, apesar dos pesares, Mary Jane ficou satisfeita com as imagens tiradas de Wade, pois poderia usá-las e dar um tom mais misterioso à reportagem. Ela disse que planejava ser uma das melhores repórteres de New York, teria que aprender a se virar com o material que lhe chegasse nas mãos.

Rapidamente a ruiva copiou as fotos do cartão de memória da câmera para um notebook e liberou Peter, dizendo que o chamaria quando decidissem as noticias da edição da próxima semana. Mas o alertou que tentasse conseguir mais fotos, pois havia grandes chances de que os novos alunos ainda fossem novidade.

Peter mal acreditou quando saiu no corredor e respirou fundo, muito fundo. Nem parecia que tudo aquilo acontecera em tão poucas horas! E o dia estava longe de acabar...

Bateu no bolso de trás da calça, onde guardara sua inscrição para o clube de ciências. Era hora de finalmente entregar o bendito papel.


	4. Chapter 04

**Astronaut: ReFlying**

 **Kaline Bogard**

 _Capítulo 04_

O laboratório do colégio era similar a vários outros espalhados pela cidade. Não tinha nada demais em sua estrutura física ou em seus aparelhos. A grande diferença estava na pessoa que fazia parte do clube de ciências: Tony Stark.

Peter não sentia a menor vergonha de admitir que ficava meio fanboy diante do pensamento de fazer parte de alguma coisa com o rapaz. O sobrenome Stark associava-se a grandes sucessos da tecnologia. O próprio Tony já dava mostras de ser um gênio da engenharia, apesar da pouca idade.

Quando chegou a porta do laboratório, Peter sentia o coração disparado de ansiedade, mas a sensação agradável desapareceu assim que o celular vibrou no bolso da calça, alertando de um novo SMS.

No curto período de tempo que saíra do jornal, já recebera 45 pequenas mensagens de texto recheadas de emoticons, solicitação de amizade e alertas de new follow em 100% das suas redes sociais.

Wade Wilson era oficialmente um stalker.

Peter acabou ficando mais impressionado com a velocidade com que Wade o encontrara na Internet do que assustado com o assédio. Talvez ele se sentisse solitário na escola nova, e por isso a euforia com a amizade recém formada.

Não podia deixar de pensar no rosto marcado com chagas, na postura pouco receptiva, em toda a somatória da figura de Wade, além da fama de "problemático", tudo isso contribuindo para dificultar que fizesse amigos.

Precisava ser tolerante com ele.

Ignorou a mensagem como fez com as anteriores e entrou no laboratório. Olhou ao redor sondando o lugar. O som de vozes chamou sua atenção para a terceira bancada, onde dois garotos estavam parados em frente a um tubo de ensaio. Reconheceu a ambos no mesmo instante.

— Claro, claro — Tony Stark ia dizendo com ironia e os braços cruzados — Continue falando e fazendo papel de bobo. Não está me entediando nem um pouco.

— Você pode levar isso mais a sério, Tony? — Bruce Banner devolveu em um tom complacente de quem já está acostumado a certas coisas.

— Eu estou levando a sério. Seriamente digo que não vamos fazer um projeto sério de esterco como a séria tarefa interdisciplinar.

— Mas eu te disse que tenho uma nova idéia para usar o Processo Birkeland–Eyde, a fixação do azoto pode ser manipulada com...

— Basta, Bruce. Não entendo esse seu fetiche por manipulação molecular. Vamos construir um vulcão. — decretou.

A esse ponto Banner ergueu a cabeça e olhou incrédulo para o amigo. Vulcões eram experimentos de nível do Ensino Fundamental. Antes que respondesse, Tony apresentou uma expressão ansiosa demais:

— Está ficando irritado?

— Não, Tony. Não estou — girou os olhos com enfado, para a decepção do outro.

Dando-se conta de que sua presença ainda não fora notada, Peter limpou a garganta, anunciando-se.

— Com licença... — acabou soando mais tímido do que gostaria. Afinal, falava com Tony Stark — Vim trazer minha inscrição para o clube de ciências.

Ambos os alunos do terceiro ano sorriram.

— Excelente! — Tony adiantou-se para recolher o papel de inscrição e leu rapidamente as informações — Peter Parker.

— Seja bem vindo — Bruce cumprimentou.

— Obrigado.

— Esse ano recebemos poucas inscrições. E a maioria dos novatos não passou no teste. Espero que você tenha mais sorte.

A frase pegou Peter de surpresa. Não esperava que houvesse algum tipo de teste ou prova para entrar no clube. Pelas regras da escola todos podiam se inscrever. Seria alguma forma de trote?

— O que eu tenho que fazer? — olhou ao redor se indagando se precisaria provar seus conhecimentos em ciências ou algo do tipo. Duvidava que envolvesse atividades físicas.

— Você saberá na hora certa, faminto e impaciente gafanhoto. O que acha da ideia de fazer esterco e apresentar como trabalho interdisciplinar?

— Parece... — Peter começou a falar enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz. Mas Tony não deixou que completasse.

— Ridículo, não? Não vejo vantagem em fazer plantas crescerem mais rápido, já temos adubo demais por aí. E a moda é comida orgânica.

— Fertilizante, Tony. O termo é "fertilizante". E a vantagem é acabar com a fome no mundo! — Bruce respondeu com paixão, antes de virar-se para Peter — Não é um objetivo maravilhoso?

— Eu...

— Claro, madre Teresa. É um objetivo lindo, mas não está entre as prioridades do dia. E pare de perguntar para o garoto, está deixando o pobrezinho sem jeito. É óbvio que ele concorda comigo, só não quer ferir seus sentimentos.

— Anthony.

— Enfim, é... Parker? — tentou lembrar-se do sobrenome do candidato ao clube, assim que Peter confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, continuou falando: — Hoje depois da aula nós vamos para a casa do Clint. Clint Barton. Seria legal aparecer por lá.

— Posso me encontrar com você na rua Três, por volta de quatro e meia — Bruce se ofereceu.

— Claro — Peter apressou-se em concordar — Obrigado.

— Perfeito — Tony falou em tom de fim de papo e Peter pegou a deixa. Provavelmente fariam o tal teste nessa ocasião.

O último compromisso do dia era com o clube de idiomas. Peter, como o bom nerd que era, gostava de aprender todo o tipo de coisas novas, inclusive formas de comunicação.

No caminho teve apenas que ignorar as mais de 100 notificações do Facebook de comentários deixados por Wade e 125 menções no Twitter. Desistiu de olhar as outras redes sociais, uma única certeza se formando cada vez mais: a problemática de Wade era a chatice!

Passava pouco das quatro horas quando se pôs a caminho da rua três para encontrar-se com Bruce Banner. Começava a ficar ansioso com o tipo de teste que lhe fariam e se conseguiria vencer o desafio. Mentalmente resgatou conhecimentos aleatórios, pro caso de rolar algum tipo de quiz ou algo similar. Talvez uma análise de currículo, com tudo o que fizera durante os anos do Fundamental...?

Apesar de imerso em pensamentos, seu excelente sexto sentido lhe deu a impressão de estar sendo seguido. Acabou parando na calçada, olhou ao redor e não reconheceu nenhum dos transeuntes. Virou-se para trás e nada, a não ser uma figura suspeita que tentava esconder-se atrás de um poste alguns metros de distância. Contudo o moletom e o capuz encobrindo a face eram inconfundíveis.

Peter passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou.

— Wade...

Sabendo-se descoberto, o outro acenou feliz.

— Baby boy — saiu detrás do poste e veio caminhando até Peter — Que coincidência...

— Coincidência? Você estava me seguindo!

— Aprendi com o melhor — Wade devolveu com simplicidade.

A essa provocação Peter não pôde rebater. A situação de mais cedo se repetia, mas dessa vez ele era a vítima.

— Sinto muito por ter seguido você na escola. Eu...

Antes que terminasse a frase Wade passou um braço pelos ombros do outro garoto e o puxou para um meio abraço.

— Não tem problema, Petey. Tá de boa, relaxa. Só quis ter certeza da sua segurança — enquanto falava, usou a mão livre para bagunçar-lhe os cabelos castanhos — Ruas perigosas hoje em dia.

— Não precisa se preocupar — Peter forcejou para escapar daquele agarrão, a alça da mochila escorregou pelo ombro e quase foi ao chão — Eu sei me cuidar muito bem! Wade, você precisa parar de me mandar tantas mensagens. E nada de me seguir. Vamos ser amigos, mas respeitando o espaço pessoal um do outro, entendeu?

— Claro, baby boy. Meu espaço pessoal é desse tamanho — e colou o dedo indicador no polegar, antes de exibir para Peter, junto com um sorriso vitorioso — Pode-se dizer que é nulo.

Peter apenas girou os olhos e ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

— Me dá um tempo, cara. — disse como despedida e virou as costas para ir embora.

— Se cuida, Petey! — a voz alta de Wade chegou aos ouvidos de Parker.

— É Peter! — soou bem irritado. Então deu uma olhadinha por cima do ombro e verificou que o outro estava parado no lugar, apenas observando enquanto partia. Pelo visto acatara seu pedido.

Problema resolvido.


	5. Chapter 05

**Astronaut: ReFlying**

 **Kaline Bogard**

 _Capítulo 05_

A rua Três ficava em um bairro suburbano muito tranquilo, um tanto longe de onde Peter morava com a tia, mas não totalmente desconhecido. Naquela hora não havia muita gente na rua, como era característico mais nas áreas centrais. Foi fácil visualizar Bruce parado no meio do caminho, pensativo. Também levava uma mochila nas costas, talvez tivesse vindo direto da escola.

— Olá! Desculpe o atraso — Peter foi dizendo ao alcançá-lo.

— Ah, tudo bem. Você não está atrasado, acabei de chegar também.

— E vocês resolveram o impasse do ester... digo, fertilizante?

Bruce bufou:

— Não. O Tony tem um ego do tamanho do... do... do... meu Deus, não existe nada do tamanho do ego de Tony Stark. Pelo menos não nessa dimensão. No fim vamos fazer alguma coisa que chame muita atenção, barulhenta e com luzes. É sempre assim.

— Você não parece aborrecido — constatou enquanto puxava a alça da mochila e a arrumava sobre o ombro.

— Se eu fosse me aborrecer cada vez que o ego do Tony se manifesta eu já tinha umas três ulceras e uns quatro infartos acumulados. Vamos? A casa do Clint é logo ali no outro quarteirão.

— Claro! — Peter ficou eufórico de novo. Estava mesmo indo pra casa de Clint Barton, junto com Bruce Banner para se reunir com Tony Stark. Todos membros dos _Avenger_. Era emoção demais!

Naquele curto espaço de tempo já fantasiara com cenários em que entrava para o grupinho de nerds, mas não pensara a sério que teria essa oportunidade. Secretamente desejava com fervor que o teste não fosse muito difícil e eles pudessem se tornar companheiros.

— Mas antes... que tal me apresentar o seu amigo?

— Amigo...? — Peter não entendeu o pedido, até Bruce apontar para suas costas. Ele voltou a cabeça e arrepiou-se todo ao dar de cara com um tórax vestido com moletom. Ergueu a cabeça e Wade Wilson lhe acenou — Você?! De onde você saiu, cara? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Nós usamos um BAMF, só isso.

— Nós? BAMF?! Do que você está falando, Wade?

— Teletransporte — Bruce pegou os óculos e começou a limpá-los na barra da camisa — O Mercenário Tagarela primeira edição.

— O Merce... — Peter arregalou os olhos — Nem lembrava disso.

— Meu herói preferido — Wade fez sinal de "jóia" com os dois polegares — O cara me representa.

— Ele não é um herói — Peter resmungou — Bruce Banner, este é Wade Wilson.

— Olá, já ouvi falar sobre você. E a Jones, do projeto de integração... Pode vir com a gente se quiser, Wilson.

— Não, o Wade...

— Me chame de Wade, Bruce. Será um prazer ir com vocês — Wade cortou a frase de Peter enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros do garoto e o puxava contra o próprio peito — Amigos se divertem juntos, não é? Nós queremos muito nos divertir com o Petey.

Bruce sorriu da cena, principalmente porque Peter parecia mais do que surpreso com toda a situação. Não havia motivos para mandar Wade embora. Nem ele nem seus amigos costumavam se deixar levar por fofocas. Tirando o impacto pela aparência deformada da tez daquele rapaz, naqueles poucos minutos de interação, Banner não notara nada de preocupante, além da imensa cara de pau.

— Por aqui — indicou o caminho.

Peter tentou escapar do agarrão, mas não conseguiu. Resignou-se a ser conduzido pelo meio abraço de Wade, suspirando sofrido a cada três passadas. Em dois ou três momentos achou que o outro se distraíra, mas nem bem tentava se afastar e era puxado de volta. Que rapaz grudento!

A casa de Barton era uma residência que pouco diferia das vizinhas, uma construção de dois andares, com um gramado bem cuidado a frente. Bruce tocou a campainha e algum tempo depois uma mulher baixinha veio abrir a porta.

— Boa tarde, senhora Barton. Esses são Peter Parker e Wade Wilson. O Clint está esperando a gente.

Ela pareceu meio chocada pela aparência do mais alto dos três jovens, mas teve tato suficiente para disfarçar.

— Prazer em conhecê-los — a senhora Barton falou depois de limpar a garganta — Podem entrar. Clinton está no quarto dele. Vou terminar de preparar uns sanduíches.

— Obrigado.

Bruce os guiou para o segundo andar, segunda porta a direita. Bateu na folha de madeira anunciando a chegada deles e abriu a porta em seguida. Peter teve a forte impressão de um dos BAMF de Wade. E um teletransporte direto para uma nova dimensão: ele nunca tinha visto um quarto tão bagunçado na sua vida. Eram várias pilhas de roupas (se sujas ou limpas, não dava pra saber), caixinhas de jogos, cds, DVDs, revistas em quadrinhos, livros, e mais uma quantidade de quinquilharias que parecia quase um segundo piso.

— Chegamos! — Bruce Banner foi dizendo e entrando, seguido por Wade que nem pareceu notar a desordem e foi sentar-se na cama, depois de empurrar um pequeno monte de roupas sujas.

— Yo! — o dono do recinto acenou de onde estava: deitado no chão com a cabeça descansando no colo de uma ruiva de cabelos pelos ombros, que Peter reconheceu como Natasha, uma aluna do segundo ano, também sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede — Se espalhem e conquistem. Cafuné, Tasha. Cafuné, Tasha!

— Não me chame assim — a menina reclamou antes de obedecer e voltar a acariciar os fios de cabelo do namorado.

— Você deve ser Peter Parker — Clint retomou a palavra — Já conhece o Tony e o Bruce. Aquela é a Niat — apontou para uma loira de cabelos curtos. Peter sabia que era uma terceiranista assim como Stark e Banner.

— Olá — Peter cumprimentou um tanto tímido.

— Prazer — Niat, sentada em uma das cadeiras, respondeu. Tinha uma revista em quadrinhos do Lanterna Verde nas mãos, o preferido de Peter Parker, evidente na camisa que usava.

— Nosso jovem gafanhoto foi devidamente apresentado — Tony Stark, que não gostava de dividir os holofotes, largou o tablet sobre a pilha de livros na escrivaninha e apontou para Wade sentado na cama — Mas quem é o Chapeuzinho... Santo Deus, o que aconteceu com a sua cara?!

— TONY! — o coro de vozes reuniu a indignação de Natasha, Clint e Bruce. Niat ergueu a sobrancelha. Até Peter ficou meio chocado com a total e completa falta de tato de Anthony Stark.

— O quê? — ele não entendeu a reprimenda. Só fizera uma pergunta.

— Não me incomodo — Wade puxou o capuz e mostrou o rosto por completo. Toda a sua pele era recoberta por aquelas chagas, ele não tinha mais cabelo, ou sequer sobrancelhas. Era uma visão atordoante, justificava o uso constante do moletom e do capuz, ainda que fosse verão. Com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, bateu no colchão ao lado de si, convidando Peter para sentar-se. Meio consternado, o garoto obedeceu, tomando cuidado para não pisar e quebrar nada do chão, e acomodou-se.

— O que aconteceu com você?! — Tony não possuía papas na língua. Não se importava nem um pouco com os filtros sociais que regiam o convivo entre as pessoas.

A curiosidade dele causou certo incômodo nos outros adolescentes, mais constritos na questão de sondar a vida alheia.

Wade voltou a proteger-se com o capuz. Demorou um pouco para responder a indagação de Tony Stark, medida que aumentou a apreensão dos demais. Não pareceu um assunto fácil de ser abordado, mas mesmo assim confessou:

— Eu tinha cinco anos — falou em um tom grave, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo — Meu pai era violento e bêbado. Um fudido, na verdade. Um dia ele espancou a minha mãe, bebeu até cair no carpete da sala e deixou o cigarro colocar fogo na casa. Só eu sobrevivi, mas esse foi o preço...


End file.
